Book of Oneshots
by Tallstar07
Summary: Please come, read and review! This is NOT a challenge from any forums, I'm doing it for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm not good with writing long term stories, so I thought and I thought, my problem is I think about a new character everyday, and the story that I previously worked on I get bored with cause I don't want to use that character anymore, but I think I have an answer for this now. I'll do one-shot, cause then I can work on a story about a different character everyday. Well...let's try it anyways. Now, please bare with me on this.**

****_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does._

* * *

Swiftpaw: warrior at heart

I was angry at Bluestar, angry that she wouldn't make us older apprentices warriors when she made Cloudtail, that mousebrained excuse of an apprentice, into a warrior. I got all of us apprentices together and then told them my plan, that if we went into the forest, and found out whatever was the darkness that threatened us, then she would have to make us warriors, right?

"That's a mousebrained idea!" Thornpaw said, after I got finished speaking.

Ashpaw and Fernpaw just stared at each other, their eyes were wide.

I shook my head, then shifted my attention to the white apprentice with ginger patches, she hadn't spoken yet, nor had she looked at me like I was crazy. "Brightpaw?" I asked her.

Brightpaw set her amber eyes on me, clearly thinking, then she walked up to me, and brushed up against my black and white fur. "Of course I'll go with you."

Thornpaw looked at his sister with fear in his eyes. "Brightpaw..."

She looked at him. "I'm going with Swiftpaw." She said, the sound of authority in her voice.

I left the apprentices den, with Brightpaw right beside me. "What about Cloudtail?" She asked, noddng towards the white warrior who was on guard at the camp entrance.

I snorted, "he couldn't even see a monster if it tore through the camp." Then I nodded towards the dirt place tunnel. "That's the way we'll go." I whispered to her, veering off towards the tunnel. We slipped quietly out, the forest loomed in front of us.

And then without anyone knowing, we set off towards Snakerocks, walking side by side. I know that Longtail would proble be mad at me, just like Whitestorm would be mad with her, but I didn't care about any of that now. We needed to know what was on our territory, so we'll know what to do about it. Fireheart didn't act like he was doing anything about it, so we had to.

Then I heard Brightpaw's terrified voice. "Swiftpaw, be careful."

I jumped up on a dead tree and peered over, she followed me. There it was, Snakerocks, right there in front of us. "I'll be careful." I promised her, then I jumped off the log. "See? There's nothing here." But the scent of dog was all over the place, we nearly choked on the stench. "Nothing here." I repeated, but then, just as I got that last word out, we heard growling, then a dog poked its head out of the cave of Snakerocks.

"Run away!" I heard Brightpaw's call.

I shook my head. "I'm going to attack." I said, jumping unto the nearest dog, she was fighting beside me, I admired her courage for not abandoning me, but I wish she had of just left. The fight, our struggle, didn't last long as I was slammed into a rock head first, and Brightpaw was lying next to me, blood pouring out of her right eye. Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still standing at Snakerocks, my heart was pounding as I saw Brightpaw's body beside mine. _Is she dead? _I paniced silently to myself._  
_

"Welcome, young one." A gentle voice said, walking up behind me. "I am here to guide you to StarClan."

I glanced at her, then looked back towards Brightpaw's body. "Is Brightpaw okay?"

The tortishell she-cat nodded. "She'll be fine." She assured me. "Someone will find her soon, trust me."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the mangled body. Then finally I gazed at the she-cat. "Okay...I'm ready to go." I said in a whisper.

She nodded, then we walked away together, and not long went by before we were standing in StarClan's hunting grounds.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review please! No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank my reviewer, Sandtail (please update The Fourth Ones) Anyways, she requested this chapter. Hope ya like it!**_

___Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does_

* * *

Blackstar: Reflections

I gazed out into the forest, I needed to be alone away from my clan, so I told them if they needed me, I'd be hunting. I sat down at the lake that bordered all the territories, and sat there, gazing into it for a moment. ShadowClan was greatly feared by all the clans, I knew that, but something about it just didn't feel right. My paws sometimes still feel stained with blood when I took the RiverClan deputy's life all them moons ago. And how I supported Brokenstar and his bloodthirsty power. I shook my head, as if to clear it. Thoughts and memories threatened to overwhelm me, and I felt guilt nagging at my paws. Over the past seasons, we had ruthless leaders, cats who loved power more than anything. Brokenstar...Tigerstar...I shuddered. I wanted to be different from them, but the cat looking back at me in the lake is exactly like them.

I feel as if my paws are stained with blood from victims I have yet to kill. I shook myself, trying to shake all these feelings._ StarClan, show me what to do!_ I pleaded, still looking at myself in the lake. Then I sighed, like there'd help me now, after all the things I've done...

"You was always too soft, Blackstar." A voice sneered behind me.

Thinking one of my clanmates were behind me, I whipped around getting ready to hiss. That's when I saw_ him_, standing there looking at me.

I growled to myself, then reminded myself, this is the cat who I looked up to! The one that killed kits! I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want, Brokenstar?" I asked, my voice was unusually quiet.

He kept staring at me. "I have a propasition for you."

I perked my ears up, then flattened them, and backed away. "You killed innocent kits, and sent them into battle too young!" I hissed, my fur starting to bristle. "You killed so others would fear you!" Every word was spat from my mouth.

He just continued to stare. "They needed to be trained," he said, his voice was icy calm, as he continued, "and you have to kill if you want to be feared, you can't be a soft kittypet." He growled. "I could make you the most feared leader."

I let my fur lie flat, then considered for a moment about what he was saying. I could be the most powerful cat in the forest! I hesitated, not sure of what to say. _StarClan, help me! Give me the right thought!_ I prayed silently.

As if StarClan heard me, I heard pawsteps behind me. "Don't listen to him, Blackstar! He's filling your head with nothing but lies!"

"That's not true!" Brokenstar spat. "I could make him into a better leader!"

The StarClan cat spat. "You couldn't! The only thing you'd do is condemn him to the dark forest!"

I listened to them, thoughts racing through my head._ I would like to be feared...what am I saying?! No!_ I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to descide. Then when I opened them again the two cats were watching me.

"Well?!" Brokenstar hissed. "You want me to help you?"

I flattened my ears, then narrowed my eyes at him. "No!" I spat. "I don't want to live eternally in the dark forest. If everybody fears me, I want it done by earning it!" Each word was spat out, as I kept my gaze locked on Brokenstar. "You made your choice, so I'll make mine."

He hissed. "Then you are a fool! I could have given you everything!"

"I'll rather earn everything I get!" I growled.

He glanced at me then the StarClan cat. "Fools!" Then he faded away.

I turned to glance at the other cat, then bowed my head to him. "I owe you an apology..." I whispered.

He held up his tail for silence. "No need to apologize. I know you're being haunted from your past, and everything you have done, but I hold no grudges, I know you only did it cause you were following your leader."

I glanced at him, but remained silent.

"If Brokenstar had only followed the warrior code, then all of them kits would never have died. Nor would I have." The apprentice bowed his head. "I should be heading back to StarClan now."

I touched noses with the apprentice, then watched him fade away._ Good-bye, Speckledpaw, we'll meet again one day._

* * *

___**I kept on getting confused at the end. I wanted the StarClan cat to be Stonefur, but then again, I wanted the cat to be someone that Brokenstar killed. So I made up Speckledpaw, he was 4 moons old when he died, and Blackstar-Blackfoot then-was his mentor. That's why he apologized. I hope I cleared that up.**_

_**So now, review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does._

* * *

Longtail: A story of forgiveness

~Longtail's POV~

_Crack!_ I heard the branch start making cracking noises. But I had to get that mouse for Mousefur, cause I promised I would.

I heard pawsteps behind me, and I picked up Briarpaw's scent. "Come back! It's not safe!" Her voice broke into a panic.

I didn't say anything to her, I had to get this mouse, it meant everything to Mousefur, so I had to get it. I heard the tree crack again. More pawsteps sounded behind me.

It was Lionblaze. "The tree's going to fall, get out!"

But I kept going, aware that Briarpaw was still behind me. "You need to get back." I told her without turning back.

"Not without you," She replied.

I sighed,_ apprentices these days!_ I smelt the mouse up ahead, squeezing into the elders den, Briarpaw slid in behind me. Then the elders den started to crumble, I had just picked up the mouse and was about to hurry out. My mind started racing._ Briarpaw could get killed here,_ I thought fighting back panic. The last thought on my mind was saving her! I quickly dropped the mouse, and hurried over to her. The tree had already crashed down onto the elders den and she was in the direct path of it. I hurried forward, and pushed her into Mousefur's nest as the tree fell on top of me, crushing my bones. I wasn't killed instantly, but I ciouldn't speak to ask if Briarpaw was okay.

I wanted to wiggled out from under the tree, but I couldn't move either. Pain pierced up my side, I winced. As I lied there, waiting for StarClan to send for me, I thought about Mousefur, she would be lonely without me..._no, she has Purdy to keep her company,_ I thought to myself. Then I thought of my old friends back in the old forest. Both had been exciled from Thunderclan. I sighed again, closing my eyes. I knew that my sweet Mousefur would be well taken care of. I let out one last sigh as my last breath escaped from me.

I opened my eyes in Starclan. "Welcome." I heard a voice, looking around, I saw the blue-gray she-cat that used to be the leader.

"Bluestar!" I hurried towards her, and we quickly touched muzzles.

And a familar black and white cat slid out behind her. "Longtail," he greeted.

I stared in surprise as I quicky reconized him. "Swiftpaw! I've missed you."

They led me to a puddle and we watched over the devasted camp.

Mousefur was standing over my broken body, her nose pressed into my fur. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "This is all my fault."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this any more. _No Mousefur, it's not your fault,_ I thought silently to myself.

Bluestar pressed closer, her fur brushed mine, Swiftpaw did the same thing on the other side.

"Can't somebody visit her in a dream and tell her not to blame herself?" I asked, my voice turned to desperation. "Please? I can't stand to see her like this."

Bluestar and Swiftpaw exchanged glances, both had a sad look in their eyes that I couldn't understand.

"It wasn't her fault," I sighed, looking back at the pool. "Can't we do something atleast?"

Finally Bluestar nodded. "You can visit Mousefur tonight." She said.

I looked at her in surprise. "Me?"

Swiftpaw nodded. "Tell her it wasn't her fault, it was StarClan's will."

I smiled at them. "Thank you both." I said quietly.

* * *

~Mousefur's POV~

I layed down beside his body, and pressed my nose deep into his fur. "Longtail, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to die." I whispered. "Can you ever forgive me? It's all my fault, if only you hadn't went back, I wish I died instead of you." I sighed, then stayed beside him and closed my eyes. Sleep came too quick for me.

"Mousefur." I heard a voice whisper. "Mousefur!"

I opened my eyes, and I saw the silver tabby tom that used to be my denmate, I quickly scrambed to my paws. "Longtail!" I exclaimed, running over to him and pressing my muzzle into his pale fur. "I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean..."

Longtail held up his tail for silence. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I made the choice to go back in. Starclan has a destiny for every cat, and mine was to go back into the camp and for the tree to crush me."

I sighed. "But I..."

"It wasn't your fault." He tried to reassure me. "I know it hurts now, but it will get better, I promise you that."

I stared at him in disbelief. "But I'm the one who wanted that mouse, and you went back to get it, that makes it my fault." I looked at my paws. "I should have died, not you."

He stared at me for a moment. "Don't say that! Thunderclan needs you! It wasn't your time to join us." He started fading. "Remember none of this was your fault."

I snapped open my eyes, dawn light was creeping into camp. It would be almost time to bury him. I sighed, as I looked up at the sky. "I'll never forget you." A single star that was left in the sky gave a quick twinkle before it vanished.

* * *

_**What did ya think? Didcha like it? Didcha hate it? Tell me in a review, but no flames please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I actually kind of like this story. I hope you like it too.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. _

* * *

The lost love of Frostshade and Speckledwing

The silver gray she-cat sat in the tree, she looked like a statue sitting in the moonlight. Her green eyes glanced around, looking for a shape moving in the pale light. She opened her mouth to scent the air, when she finally scented him! She quickly sprang out of the tree.

A moment later, his pale tabby fur came into view, his blue eyes were staring at the ground as he gracefully made his way towards her.

She could tell something was wrong, for the fear-scent she picked up. She ran over to him, brushed up against his pelt. "What's wrong?" She asked, giving his cheek a quick lick. "Frostshade?" She asked, when he was silent for a moment.

Frostshade sighed, as he stared at her intently. "Speckledwing, we can't do this anymore..."

Speckledwing backed away, her ears flattened. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes full of sorrow.

He glanced at his paws. "We can't see each other anymore. I'm...I'm very sorry." He finally glanced at her. "Speckledwing...we can still be friends..."

"I...I can't be just friends with you!" She wailed.

He touched his muzzle to hers, then started backing away. "We'll meet at gatherings."

She shook her head. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Frostshade just stared at her for a long moment. "I have to. I'm a medicine cat of SkyClan, and you're a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, our love is forbidden two ways."

Speckledwing backed away, feeling tears slide down her face. "I...I can't just be friends..." She repeated. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he whispered. "But our love was never meant to be."

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "How will we meet at gatherings, how will we meet at the half moon?" She glanced at her paws.

"Speckledwing..." He whispered, his voice trailing away.

She shook her head. "No! This can't be happening..."

"I'm sorry." He gave her a gentle nudge, then backed away. "I'll always love you!" Without another word, he turned back towards his territory, and disappeared into the darkness.

Speckledwing stared after him, her heart breaking in two. "I will always love you too!" She whispered, turning towards her own territory, then she walked back towards camp, her head bowed, and tail drooping.

* * *

A couple of moons later

Speckledwing was woken up by a feeling in her belly. She got to her paws, then walked out of the medicine den. Glancing back to her mentor who was still asleep, she walked towards the camp entrance. She couldn't focus on her job, she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Frostshade. She slipped out of camp, then walked towards the border with SkyClan.

Something was squirming inside her belly and she knew exactly what it was._ I can't be...I can't be expecting kits!_ She paniced to herself, sitting down at the border._ I can't just be friends with him!_ She shook her head to clear it, then heaved herself to her paws, and turned away from the border, then made her way towards the border with RiverClan._ I can't have him, and I can't have his kits._ She shook her head again, as the river that bordered the two clans together came into sight. She picked up speed and hurried towards it. That's my answer! She said to herself as she jumped from the bank to the river. The icy cold water dragged at her fur, as she let her body go limp, as the rough waters carried her body away.

* * *

_**I thought about making Frostshade save her, and then he would end up dying, but then I thought against it. And I finally descided that I'd let her die. Hope you enjoyed!**  
_

_Please, please, review. I know that people are reading this story, but I've only got one review. So I ask ya'll, please review!_


End file.
